¡Maldito Pervertido!
by AbrilDark
Summary: De todas las habitaciones, tuvo que ir a parar a la de Raito el mas pervertido de los Sakamaki... "-Eres un cerdo- dijo enojadisima Yui -Quieres venir al fango conmigo, amor?- ronroneo Raito" Este es mi triste intento de comedia y perversion... bua que se le va hacer...


¡Maldito Pervertido!

Pareja: Yui x Raito

:-:-: Pov normal :-:-:

Yui se levantó de su cama, y camino hasta la puerta de su habitación con mucho cuidado para no hacer tanto ruido, ya que los vampiros escuchan cualquier sonido. Había esperado hasta ahora para poder investigar un poco la gran mansión en donde se hallaba prisionera, y así después elaborar un plan para poder escapar, ella no quería morir o perder su preciada virginidad a mano de esos sádicos vampiros, pocos minutos después de caminar se escucharon desde lejos unas voces desde el pasillo de la derecha, la voz era cada vez más fuerte y ella sin pensarlo para salvarse de ser descubierta abrió la puerta de una de las miles habitaciones de la mansión y cerro pensando con alivio que se había salvado, trataba de calmar sus latidos, se había asustado mucho.

Se dio la vuelta solo para ver que era un dormitorio, y temiendo que fuera de alguno de los hermanos, se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta, pero una voz a sus espaldas le dijo:

**-mmm ¿Bitch-chan adónde crees que vas? **

:-:-:-: Pov Yui :-:-:-:

La chica dio un sonoro respingo al escuchar justamente esa voz, el haber sido descubierta, ciertamente la había sorprendido.

_**(¡Oh! ¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda! Salí de un problema, solo para meterme en otro del triple de grande, por Dios que no sea, Por Dios que no sea…)**_

Se da la vuelta y ve cumplida una de las peores de sus pesadillas, esa voz era de Raito, el más pervertido de los Sakamaki.

-**Ah, ho-hola Raito-kun yo solo me perdí, pero ya me iba** –dándose la vuelta y un leve sonrojo se sitúa en sus mejillas cuando ve que el chico estaba con el cabello todo mojado, revuelto y semidesnudo con solo una toalla- _**(Maldita sea que guapo es… NO! NO! Y NOOO! Vamos concéntrate Yui, tienes que escapar de este retorcido.)**_

Se da la vuelta de nuevo para irse, y antes de que pueda irse Raito la detiene, abrazándola por la espalda:

**-Pero… Por qué te vas Bitch-chan? La noche recién comienza** –ronroneó el chico.

_**(¡Pero qué suerte la mía! Y ahora? Cómo zafo de esta?)**_

:-:-:-: Pov Raito :-:-:-:

**-Sue-suéltame Raito-kun, por favor, yo solo salí a investigar, escuche unos ruidos raros y me asuste por eso termine aquí **–Mintió Yui-

_**(Así que eso era, pues de todas formas me voy a divertir contigo Yui no las pasaras mal jajaja, ahh este olor a sangre…)**_

_**-**_**Estas mintiendo**__–desafió Raito- **viniste porque, querías verme y llegaste** **justo a tiempo acabo de bañarme** –susurro en el oído femenino, guiñándole un ojo.

Al oír esto Yui se sonrojo **-Raito ya basta! Suéltame o esto se pondrá muy feo**–gruño muy enojada Yui.

_**(jajaja no me hagas reír, eres una humana y yo un vampiro, mi fuerza es es el triple que la tuya, obviamente.)**_

**-mmm déjame pensarlo… no **–contradijo Raito, giro su mirada hacia el pijama de la chica, la cual solo tenía una remera grande que le quedaba hasta la mitad de los muslos-** Pero que piernas tan cremosas, sexis y torneadas –**dijo deslizando sus manos por los dos muslos desnudos, siguió por encima de la camiseta llegando a sus caderas y después a sus senos **–Pero qué chica tan pervertida y después me dices a mí pervertido… mira que venir aquí a mi dormitorio y sin sostén, jajaja tienes bragas?** –pegando su cuerpo al de la chica y su masculinidad al trasero femenino.

:-:-:-: Pov normal :-:-:-:

Yui no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ese pervertido la estaba manoseando, acosando e intimidando! Y además cuestionando si usaba bragas o no. Se abstuvo de darle una soonooraa bofetada, ya que en esa posición no podía, en realidad estaba indefensa no podía hacer nada, así que tragándose su orgullo y le susurro:

**-ya te lo dije: me perdí y no te importa cómo me visto para dormir. Tú tienes una linda cabeza y si no me sueltas la perderás tarde o temprano **

–al ver que el vampiro no cooperaba, se escurrió hasta abajo para poder escapar, no sin golpear al vampiro, mala suerte que escapo al lado contrario de la puerta donde estaba la salida, llegando casi hasta la cama, y Raito se acomodó contra la pared parecía de lo más divertido, parece que el golpe no lo afectó, ella solo lo mirabade reojo.

**-aja si seguro –**se burló Raito- **No tienes que fingir más, Bitch-chan, sé que me desnudas con la mirada, y… ¿Sabes? No te culpo, por eso hiciste todo esto **–ronroneo.

:-:-:-: Pov Yui :-:-:-:

**-Ahora sí, ya me cansé en primer lugar tu eres el que me estabas acosando**–exclamó una muy enfadada Yui. _**(¡Ni siquiera lo miraba, de esa forma! Y en todo caso la culpa es suya, está semidesnudo, con esa toalla, y si fuera el caso qué? ¿Para qué están hechos los ojos, para escuchar?)**_

**-ajajaj pero te sonrojaste, y de seguro te excitaste, cierto que lo hiciste jajaja **–agregó un guapo peli pelirrojo.

**- ¡Eres un cerdo!** –Contraataco Yui- **perdonen cerdos si los ofendo.**

_**(Lamentablemente Raito tiene razón, pues sí me excité, pero nunca lo confesare en frente de él…)**_

:-:-:-: Pov Raito:-:-:-:

_**(Cómo? Me estas comparando con un animal, tan gordo que casi no camina? Auch esta la pagas, yo un cerdo ja, ni que estuvieras tan buena)**_

**- ¿Quieres venir al fango conmigo, amor?** –dice bromeando, tratando de pasar por alto la comparación con el cerdo, viendo como la cara de Yui pasaba de normal a rojo, por la furia, y él tratando de aguantar las risas.

**-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Un desagradable! ¡Un desubicado! ¡Un maldito Pervertido!** –respondió ella soltando incoherencias, tratando de pasar, por la puerta, en la que él estaba al lado, arre costado en la pared.

**-Te faltó exhibicionista, Bitch-chan** –agregó él también, aun divertido.

**-Pues sí, esa también faltó, ahora córrete!** –le dijo tratando de pasar, pero él le impedía el paso.

**-Quieres ver, cuan exhibicionista puedo llegar se ser?** –agregó coquetamente.

**-Noooooooo, no te atreverías… No serías tan capaz –**articuló Yui asustada

**-mmm pues Claro, ahorita te lo demuestro **–dijo Rito tratando de sacarse la toalla, en eso aprovecha Yui y trata de del cuarto, pero Raito fue más listo y la besó de lleno en los labios, de una forma muy dulce ni como el mismo lo había imaginado, la verdad es que hace tiempo quería hacer eso. Yui solo en pensar en lo roja que estaba salió corriendo. y Raito, bueno… el solo se muere de la risa, le encantó el beso con Yui.

_**(Con esto aprenderás Yui, pero algún día caerás en mis redes y suplicaras por mí, oh eso lo aseguro… Pero demonios me olvide beber tu sangre Bitch-chan, ja pero mañana no te salvas, después de todo tú eres solo Mía, y ahora como voy a dormir? Tendré que darme una ducha de agua helada)**_

Dijo mirando con tristeza la parte de su cuerpo que está un poco debajo de su ombligo.

:-:-:-: Pov Yui :-:-:-:

Yui se quedó pensando en el beso con el pelirrojo, nunca nadie la había besado así, ya que ese era el primero, y Raito lo había hecho de una forma especial para ella,si definitivamente le gustaba Raito, hasta que recordó:

_**(Ah eso sí que estuvo cerca, si lo hubiera visto, de seguro ahora estaría haciendo el ridículo tirando babas por él, maldita sea tampoco pude investigar mucho, no siempre podrás ganar Raito; esta vez me tomaste desprevenida… De todas formas saldré de aquí, oh sí.)**_

Se fue refunfuñando a dormir, de nuevo a ver si no tenía sueños con Raito.

Fin

**:-:-:-:-: YuixRaito:-:-:-:-:**

**Bueno espero que a alguien le haya gustado, no tengo mucha imaginación que digamos y con mi hermana acá se me hace imposible, tengan piedad, ajaja, trate de que fuera gracioso? Y un poco pervertido como a mí me gusta ^-^ ah y perdonen el desastre :'( **


End file.
